villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Akish (Tennis Shoes Adventure Series)
Akish is one of the main antagonists in the Tennis Shoes Adventure Series by Chris Heimerdinger. Akish appears as a major antagonist in Warriors of Cumorah, one of the two main antagonists of Tower of Thunder (alongside Nimrod), a flashback antagonist in Kingdoms and Conquerors, the overarching main antagonist of Sorcerers and Seers and a major antagonist in Drums of Desolation. Akish is the king of the land of Moron, the former husband of Asherah, and the father of Nimrah, Hamira, Hathrom, Elam, Uguleth, and Teshebel. Biography Past Akish was first employed by the king Jared to help him take the throne of Jared's father Omer. Akish met Jared's daughter Asherah and expressed a desire to marry her. Jared agreed to his terms on the grounds that Akish would bring him his father's head. However, Omer was warned in a dream and escaped with his followers. In his father's absence, Jared took the throne of the Jaredites and allowed Akish to marry Asherah. However, Akish and his followers got close to Jared and murdered him. Akish crowned himself king of the Jaredites and continued to practice his sorcery. As part of this sorcerer's practice, Akish began to forge a mystical sword that had powers unlike any other sword in existence. ''Warriors of Cumorah'' Akish goes to ancient Jerusalem in the year 1841 and poses as a monk named Shika. He affilitates himself with Brother Nicholas and meets Rebecca Plimpton, Joshua Plimpton, and Mary Symeon when they are brought to Brother Nicholas' monastery. Akish hears of Rebecca's gift at using a seerstone and is intrigued. When Hazim Haggai attempts to murder Rebecca, Joshua, and Mary, Akish steps in and stops Hazim from killing them. Because of this, Rebecca, Joshua, and Mary are able to escape. Later, when Rebecca escapes from Todd Finlay, she reunites with Akish, Mary, Joshua, and Brother Nicholas. While going to the ruins of Petra, Akish questions Rebecca about the seerstone she possesses. Akish reveals the sword he has in his possession, claiming it to be a sword from Damascus that is intended as a gift for Mohammed Ali. He tells Rebecca that the sword still has yet to be finished, as it requires one more firing and one more plating. Akish also claims that human blood, when tempered with the steel, will make the sword even stronger. This creeps Rebecca out enough that she leaves Akish's side and rejoins Mary. At Petra, the companions are attacked by Todd Finlay, Hazim, and their group of Moslem followers. During the battle, Akish kills Hazim and takes Rebecca into a nearby tomb. Rebecca, feeling suspicious, asks Akish who he really is. Akish admits he might have told some lies, but he truly is a swordsmith and sage. He declares that he intends to kill Rebecca and use her blood to finish forging his sword. Just then, Joshua and Mary enter the tomb, followed by Todd Finlay. Todd tries to get Akish to hand over Rebecca, but Akish refuses. Todd says that the only reason that he wants Rebecca is so she can help him find the sword of Akish. Akish, amused at Todd's ignorance, reveals his true identity. Joshua, amazed, says that he knows a lot about Akish and rattles off his various evil deeds, which Akish denies (as, chronoogically, they have not happened yet). Joshua realizes that he is forging the sword to help him commit those evil deeds. Todd threatens to take the sword, but Akish refuses to let him. Todd gives Akish a silver statue to plate the sword with, which Akish then proceeds to do. Seeing that Todd is transfixed by the sword, Akish takes the opportunity to kill him and bathe the sword in his blood. Akish then threatens to turn his blade on Rebecca, Joshua, and Mary, but they resist the sword's magical, evil pull by singing "I Am A Child of God." The singing invites the Holy Spirit and breaks them free of the sword's influence. The trio run down the tunnel with Akish in pursuit. At the end of the tunnel, they find a cliff that leads to a time rift. Joshua and Mary jump in, but Rebecca is caught by Akish. She successfully manages to break free; however, in the struggle, Akish steals her seerstone, and his sword falls into the time rift with her. ''Tower of Thunder'' After his struggle with Todd, Rebecca, Joshua, and Mary, Akish spends twenty years trying to figure out how to get his sword back. He consults three prophets, asking them to take the seerstone Akish stole from Rebecca and make some sort of divinational use from it. Though the first two prophets are unsuccessful, the third one ends up telling Akish to go to the modern century to question the Plimptons' extended family about the sword. Akish brings several of his sons, including Nimrah, to the Hawkins household in Provo, Utah. They enter the Hawkins' house via the unlocked side door at the back of the garage and corner Jim and Sabrina Hawkins, along with Jennifer Plimpton and Melody Sanchez (Jim's sister and daughter, respectively), inside. Akish asks Jim if he has his sword, or Joshua, Rebecca, and Mary, in the house. Jim answers no, and that he believes they're still in the ancient world. One of Akish's sons deduces that the seer that had told them to seek out the Hawkins household was wrong, much to Akish's frustration. Akish sees Jim's crying infant son Gidgiddonihah and orders one of his own sons to "kill that whining pup before I lose my mind!" A stuggle breaks out between Akish's sons and the Hawkinses, in which the Hawkinses escape with their lives while Akish and his sons set their house on fire. They find the Plimptons' house and do the same before deciding to go back to ancient times. Akish and his sons travel to the land of ancient Shinar, where he meets the company of Prince Mardon. Akish reuses the Shika alias and convinces Mardon that he is from Syria. Akish is brought before Harry and Steffanie Hawkins, who had been captured by Mardon's soldiers. Akish tells Harry and Steffanie that he has seen Mary, Rebecca, and Joshua and asks if they know them. When Steffanie answers with "Maybe," Akish states that he is trying to find them and obtain his sword from them. Akish also lies and says that Rebecca, Joshua, and Mary had killed Todd Finlay, cementing Mardon's beliefs about angels being murderers. Akish produces a family picture that he stole from the Hawkins' household-one that was taken just before Harry went into the MTC. Mardon, intrigued by it, asks what it is. Akish tells him that it is a frozen reflection plucked from the surface of a pool-something that can only be done by an angel's magic. Harry and Steffanie, enraged by what they suspect Akish did to their family, threaten Akish with revenge. Akish and Mardon shrug this off as the feistiness of angels. Akish asks Mardon if he can purchase these "angels" when he and his father are done with them, but Mardon says that it would cost him a huge amount of riches. Mardon orders Akish to leave his court, to which Akish reluctantly obeys. Not long after, Akish and his sons sneak to Harry and Steffanie's prison cell. Akish reaches through the bars and holds a knife to Steffanie's throat. He declares to her and Harry that he intends to take them with him to find Mary, Rebecca, and Joshua. Harry and Steffanie tell him that they have figured out that Shika isn't his real name, and that he is actually the Jaredite sorceror Akish, much to Akish's impressment. Nimrah unlockes the chains around Steffanie's and Harry's ankles so the Hawkinses can be taken with them. But Harry and Steffanie fight their way out and flee their cell. Harry is able to escape Mardon's encampment, but Steffanie is recaptured and taken to Nimrod. Towards the end of the novel, Joshua Plimpton sneaks out of the city of Salem with the sword of Akish, hoping to go to the time of the battle at the Hill Cumorah and stop the Nephites from being annihilated. Akish finds Joshua in a clearing after he has used the sword to channel lightning and kill some of Nimrod's soldiers, while also electrocuting his sister Rebecca. Akish takes his sword from Joshua, but is quickly accosted when Harry and Steffanie come along with Mary Symeon, the Nephite warrior Gidgiddonihah, the Salemite Pagag, the Essene Micah, and the Jewish boy Jesse. Harry, Pagag, and Gidgiddonihah duel Akish and are able to get the upper hand on him. Realizing he can't win, Akish takes his sword and uses it to create a time-travel rift in the fabric of time. He takes Joshua with him as he enters the rift and goes to a different time and place. ''Kingdoms and Conquerors'' Akish takes Joshua back to his own land of Moron and holds him prisoner for two years. Akish continues to commit many unspeakable crimes, forcing Joshua to witness them. Eventually, Akish's wife Asherah turns against him. She steals Akish's sword and sets out on a quest for vengeance against Akish for murdering her father and son. She lets Joshua and the other prisoners out of the prison and opens a rift to Nephite times using the sword. ''Sorcerers and Seers'' At the start of the book, Joshua, his father Garth, and Marcos are going to the Hill Cumorah to deposit the Golden Plates when Akish ambushes them. Akish, along with three cureloms and an assembly of warriors, charge out of the mist and attack Joshua, Garth, and Marcos. During the fight, Joshua drops the sack that contains the Golden Plates, which Akish takes for himself. Akish faces Joshua and observes that Joshua is still a thief. Joshua denies this and demands Akish to hand over the Golden Plates. Akish refuses, driving Joshua into a rage. Joshua tries to attack Akish, but Akish bests him in their duel. Akish commands Joshua to bring him his sword in exchange for the Golden Plates and leaves along with his warriors and cureloms. Later, it is revealed that Akish and his son Hathrom have seperated themselves from the Jaredites, who have immigrated away from their homeland. Although Akish and Hathrom have became enemies, both of them are leading their armies in a war against the Jaredites. This has led Asherah and her grandfather King Omer to worry for the well-being of their people. Around the time Joshua and Marcos come to the Jaredites' territory, the Jaredites fall under seige from both Akish's and Hathrom's armies. They rush to evacuate the area and find refuge on higher ground. While Joshua and Hamira are on a scouting mission, they find a division of Akish's warriors led by Agath and ambush them. In the confusion, Agath and his soldiers are sent off a cliff to their deaths. ''Drums of Desolation'' Akish appears near the beginning of the book, having forged a temporary alliance with Hathrom and Elam. He meets Joshua in the caves, shortly after he is forced to leave Hamira behind. Akish takes his mystical sword back from Joshua and tells him that the Golden Plates are still secured at his encampment. One of Akish's men comes from behind Joshua and clobbers him with a club. As Joshua falls wounded, Hathrom and Elam rendezvous with Akish. Akish asks where Nimrah is, and Hathrom and Elam tell him that Nimrah has found a wounded Hamira and taken her with them. Akish decides to hang Joshua from a noose and kill him while they wait for Nimrah to return. While Joshua is dying from the noose, Akish and his men are attacked by a squadron of Jaredite warriors led by Marcos. Marcos and the Jaredites rescue Joshua and slaughter Hathrom and some of the soldiers, though Akish escapes. Shortly thereafter, Joshua, Marcos, King Omer, and the Jaredites run into Akish on the beach, where they discover that he has killed Elam to prevent him from betraying him. The Jaredites recall a dream that Asherah claimed to have had and look on Joshua, expecting him to kill Akish. Joshua reluctantly takes a sword to kill Akish, but Akish gives him a cold stare, causing him to hesitate. Akish speaks to King Omer and mocks his old, frail body. Omer asks Akish why he killed Elam, and Akish says that he did so to prevent Elam from betraying him in the future. Akish, having taken on his sword's ability to read minds, reads Joshua's mind and determines that he's jealous of his power. Akish tells the crowd that Joshua once carried Akish's magical sword, but he was not meant to wield it; rather, the sword was fashioned exclusively for Akish himself. Marcos prompts Joshua to use Laban's sword to attack Akish, but Joshua realizes that that's exactly what Akish is expecting. Joshua instead asks Akish where the Golden Plates are really being held. Akish claims that the Golden Plates were washed away by the tides of the ocean. His lie stirs up anger in the gathered Jaredites. The Jaredites all come at Akish with their various weapons, only for Akish to best them all in combat. Akish tells Joshua that his sword has told him that it took a liking to him, and that if Joshua forges an alliance with him, the two of them can have ultimate power. He also tells Joshua that he owes gratitude towards the sword. Joshua rejects the offer and stabs the sword of Laban toward Akish's chest. Akish parries the strike, but he is distracted. Omer comes from behind Akish and stabs him in the back. Several other people attack Akish and break his sword. Akish is finally killed by King Omer beheading him. After Akish's death, the Jaredites throw his decapitated body into the ocean. Omer decides to break Akish's sword in pieces to display alongside Akish's severed head. Category:Evil from the Past Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spouses Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Opportunists Category:Nemesis Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics